Huyendo de la magia
by DorisAdalid
Summary: Harry pierde la fe en la magia cuando, tras un accidente, Ginny queda inconsciente. Él, solo con sus dos pequeños hijos, toma la firme decisión de huir de la magia justo cuando Ginny se despierta sin recordarle ni a él, ni a los niños , ni a su mundo.


**HUYENDO DE LA MAGIA**

**  
**

**Prólogo**

Sobre el pergamino, la pluma se deslizaba dibujando trazos estilizados, inclinados hacia el margen derecho, como queriendo, en un intento vano, tocar el filo de la hoja. La ortografía cursiva se alargaba tétrica como las patas de una araña, a veces el trazo temblaba y la estilográfica se blandia en el aire, se mojaba en el tintero levemente y volvía a su quehacer.

Solo una persona ocupaba el cuarto, un mago.

Él paseaba de un lado al otro del estudio expresando su decisión con la voz afectada, dejandola impresa a vuela-pluma en el papel. La oscuridad del habitáculo era solo interrumpida por la enfermiza luz de un cincel.

Por un instante el mago guardó silencio y sus pasos cesaron.

A través de la ventana el cielo se extendia como una nebulosa electrica y amenazante, aquel hombre contempló la sacudida de los rayos en la distancia y encontró una íntima conexión con la tempestad.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, se peinó el cabello con las manos y la frase final de su discurso, seriamente afectada por la emoción, rozó sus labios y rompió el silencio imperante. El último rasgar de la pluma sobre la superficie del papel se escuchó, y el firmó con su puño y letra lo escrito, dandole la sensación de que estaba aceptando su propia setencia de muerte.

Solo entonces cogió la carta entre sus manos, y se dispuso a leerla, tomando asiento frente a su mesa de estudio.

Las primeras líneas no tenían demasiada importancia, no eran más que el afectuoso y cordial agradecimiento a todos aquellos miembros del mundo de la magía, compañeros y amigos, y unas disculpas preliminares por lo que les iba a expresar, introduciéndoles poco a poco en el verdadero motivo de la epístola.

"…_Es muy probable que mi decisión no sea comprendida. Sé que intentareis hacerme ver los graves errores de esto, esto que llevaré acabo tal y como os describo. Sé que uno de vuestros argumentos será que estoy afectado por la magnitud de este incidente. Obviamente, no os negaré que eso es cierto; Decir que estoy afectado es decir algo miseramente escaso e inconcluso sobre mi estado de ánimo, es decir muy poco. Estoy destrozado, y no voy esta vez a intentar disimularlo, porque por primera vez en mi vida siento un dolor indisfrazable._

_Pero me sobrepondré de esto mucho antes de lo que vosotros creeis, y la razón es obvia, mi vida esta ligada a las vidas que ella y yo creamos, y no dejaré, jamás, que mis hijos sufran; Esa es la razón fundamental por la cual no me hareis cambiar de opinión. No trateis de convencerme, solo conseguiríais minar más mi moral, acrecentar esta aflicción. Os aseguro no es un capricho, es fruto de la reflexión…"_

El mago se masajeó los hombros con su mano libre intentando, inútilmente, liberar la tensión acumulada.

Su mirada recorrió el final del texto que veía ligeramente borroso a causa de la humedad en sus ojos, el final de la declaración provocó que una lágrima se deslizara obstinadamente por su mejilla, imparable. Selló el sobre con el pulso obligado a mantenerse firme.

Durante las horas más largas de su vida, esperó la vuelta de su fiel lechuza Hedwin. Sentado en una mecedora de mimbre, en la habitación de matrimonio compartida tantas veces con su esposa, observaba como la tormenta arreciaba; su mente distaba, en realidad, de cualquier imagen interpuesta frente a sus ojos. El mago sufría un silencioso y casi enigmático estado de trance, de incomprensión absoluta de su destino.

Cuando el ave regresó de su caza nocturna el hombre la dispuso el sobre mecánicamente, sin tan siquiera mirarla.

Se desvistió silenciosamente, con la mirada pétrea mirando la nada. De la tormenta ya solo quedaba el chisporroteo de finas gotas de lluvia chocando con el cristal suavemente, como si se tratara de una cordial despedida, como si el cielo y la Tierra se reconciliaran sumisamente. La pena le embargo el corazón al sentir la vieja cama tan grande con la presencia de un único individuo: él, solitario, mortecino, asustado ante la sentencia de la vida.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de pócima del sueño, su sabor era amargo, pero no le importó, pues pronto comenzó a notar el provocado sueño cubrirle como un pesado y caluroso manto.

Lo había hecho, se había decidido. Ahora sus amigos tendrían que respetar su decisión suicida, el asesinato de su espiritu de mago, el sacrificio de la vida de sus hijos, al menos, hasta que tuvieran diez años. Llevaría una vida muggle, rompería con todo lo que le había causado dolor, con lo que había postrado a su mujer en una cama con su apariencia como único indicio de su naturaleza humana. Pero¿Cómo un mago iba a vivir huyendo de la magia? Cómo, sobre todo, si ese mago era Harry Potter.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, tanto si te ha gustado como sino, por favor haz clik en "submit review" solo te llevara medio minuto decirme que has leído. Es mi primer fic, muchas gracias.

* * *


End file.
